This disclosure relates to scanning and processing a document and particularly to scanning and processing a document instantly with little or no user activation of a local user interface (LUI).
In performing a conventional scanning job in a document system or a multi-function peripheral (MFP), such as scan-to-storage medium (e.g., hard drive or other memory), scan-to-email or scan-to-fax, a user normally needs to perform several steps. For example, in a normal scan job, the user needs to place the documents on the handler, use the LUI to enter the file directory in which the scanned document files will be stored, then push the “start” button to start the job. In a scan-to-email or scan-to-fax job, the user needs to place the documents on the handler, use the LUI to enter an email address or fax number of the recipient (or select from an address book), or customize the necessary options related to the transmission, and then push the “start” button to start the job. In a networked environment, a user may select to scan and email to him/herself. However, the user still needs to login to identify him/herself to the system and push the “start” button. Alternatively, templates can be created offline and uploaded onto the device. However, these various systems and methods for scanning and transmitting a document can still be cumbersome to users.
This document describes a system that may address at least some of the issues described above.